


There's Always PAX

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	There's Always PAX

If there was anything in the world Craig looked forward to, it was getting a phone call from Tyler. It somehow seemed much more intimate than their skype calls did, since it was just the two of them and each other’s voices and no distractions. He’s suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by Tyler sighing softly,”Craig,” he mumbles, and Mini can hear him shift. “What?” he asks, voice bleary with sleep as he hadn’t had any in hours and he could only assume what time it was in Indiana. 

 

  “I need you here with me. This sucks, laying here alone every fuckin’ night,” Tyler grumbles, and Craig’s heart aches with how much he agrees with Tyler. “I know. There’s nothing I want more than to just bury my face in your chest,” Craig groans, clenching an empty hand where he wished Tyler’s hand would be. Tyler rubs his face,”E3. And there’s always PAX,” he reminds Craig, knowing how close E3 was. “And all our friends will be there too, how great!” Craig retorts, not exactly sure about whether his friends were mature enough to handle this kind of information. Tyler just chuckles softly,”If they wanna try to pull some shit, they’ll have to get through me to get to you,” he points out, warming Craig’s heart with his protective tone.   
  
“You’re so cute when you’re protective like this, Tyler,” Craig coos, brilliant grin evident in his voice.   
  
“Shut up,” Tyler softly murmurs, the love clear in his tone


End file.
